Belle Fleur
by ElvishGal
Summary: Olivia is a 5th year witch who has been sent from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She catches the eyes of quite a few Hogwarts boys including one paticular blond haired Slytherin.
1. Prologue Of Gryffindors and Slytherins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story apart from Olivia. It all belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers  
  
Belle Fleur  
  
Prologue  
  
Olivia Harrington was a witch. Her dying auror father moved to France shortly after Voldemort killed her mother. Great friends with Dumbledore her father moved her from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts in her 5th year. Here is her story from the beginning of her year at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Of Gryffindors and Slytherins  
  
She stepped off the Hogwarts Express. The journey had been uneventful, she had shared a carriage with a young red haired girl who name was Ginny Weasley. The food trolley cam and went. She bought a few chocolate frogs and traded the cards with Ginny.  
  
As soon as she reached Hogsmeade Station a tall stern looking woman approached her.  
  
"Miss Harrington?" I nodded she continued. "My name is Professor McGonagall. You will go straight to my office and wait there until the first year sorting is over. Then I will sort you and you will go straight to your dormitory for now follow me."  
  
With that she turned on her heel and Olivia followed her into a carriage with no horses pulling it. The door shut behind her and with a sharp bang they set off up to Hogwarts Castle.  
  
***  
  
Olivia was making her way up the stone steps to Gryffindor Tower. She had been sorted privately by Professor McGonnagal into Gryffindor House her parent's house.  
  
McGonnagal had directed her to her room which she would share with three other girls from her year. Olivia passed the portrait of the Fat Lady who guarded the House and gave her the password.  
  
"You must be Olivia." She jumped and turned around. A tallish girl stood there, she had dark, brown bushy hair to her shoulders. She said yes and the girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger.  
  
"Right Olivia follow me and I'll show you your room." Olivia followed Hermione into a large dormitory with four large four poster beds with curtains all around them.  
  
"You'll be sharing with me and two other girls. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown they're quite nice really but can be gossips." Olivia explained that she was tired and wanted to sleep. She hit the bed with a thud and fell straight asleep.  
  
*** Olivia awoke early the next morning and found her roommates still asleep. She went for a shower and then pulled on her robes, did her hair and went down into the empty common room. Olivia managed to find her way to the Entrance Hall and Gryffindor table without too much trouble and found it wasn't empty. There were a few girls at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables but at Slytherin's there were three boys. The first tall with arms like a gorilla, the second short and squat but the third was different.  
  
His light blond hair shined in the early autumn light and he had a well- built figure. As she looked at him she felt his cold, grey eyes bore back into hers as if he could see right into her soul.  
  
"Livvy! Hey Livvy!" She snapped quickly out of the boy's entrancing stare and looked up to see Hermione who had sat herself down beside her and grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"Hi Mione." She said as she poured herself some juice, "Who's that boy over there?" With that she pointed over at the blond haired boy.  
  
"Oh that's just Draco Malfoy" she spat with a look of utter disgust. "I wouldn't bother with him, he's just a Slytherin.."  
  
"And a right pain in the backside."  
  
"Olivia I like you to meet Ron Weasley" she pointed to the tall red haired boy who had just sat down on her left.  
  
"Hi" he said "My sister Ginny said you met her on the train." Olivia nodded and Hermione continued.  
  
"And this is Harry Potter." Olivia looked at the dark haired boy on her right. He had bright green eyes and his hair didn't seem to lie flat. She knew all about Harry Potter. She said hi and smiled brightly at both of them.  
  
Harry who had been completely mesmerized by the girl was still goggling at her. She had long, straight hazelnut hair. With deep, sparkling eyes. Her face was complimented also by her bright smile.  
  
Olivia saw him looking and smiled at him again. Harry cleared embarrassed smiled back weakly and began to eat his bowl of cornflakes.  
  
"Well what lessons have we got today?" Olivia asked. Ron pulled out his timetable from his robes pocket and his face fell.  
  
"History of Magic with old Binns then double Potions with the Slytherins! Nice way to start a Monday by having to listen to Snape.."  
  
"And watch that cow Pansy Parkinson simper of Malfoy." It was Hermione who had interrupted this time as she picked up her newspaper. Olivia got up and joined her and made her way out of the Entrance Hall. As she was about to follow Hermione through the door the way was blocked. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy the blond haired Slytherin.  
  
"I haven't seen you here before. What's you're name?" he drawled glancing up and down her body from the tip of her head to the bottom of her toes. Olivia said her name and he continued. "Well Olivia I'm Draco Malfoy and I think you'll find that we Slytherins have double Potions with you next. See you there."  
  
Malfoy went through the door and Olivia stood there gasping for breath. When he looked her up and down a chilling filling had gone down her spine.  
  
*** 


	2. To touch or not to touch

Belle Fleur  
  
Chapter 2  
  
To touch or not to touch  
  
Olivia followed Hermione down into Snape's dungeon after a tiresome History of Magic. The class was half full and Hermione hurried to her seat next to Ron. She began to follow but the man that must be Professor Snape approached her.  
  
"Ah, Miss Harrington. I am Professor Snape. You see in my classes the seats are set. Go and sit next to Miss Brown and we can begin." Olivia hurried over to sit on the stone table top next to Lavender and Parvati. She half listened to Snape when he began but was more focused on looking round the room. The walls were covered with shelves filled with nasty looking objects like eyeballs or vicious weeds.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the bench behind her and to her left she saw Draco Malfoy, with a girl she took to be Pansy, clinging to his arm. She looked at Malfoy and saw he didn't really return the adoring looks from Pansy.  
  
"Ahem" Olivia looked up and saw Snape standing right in front of her. "Think you're too clever to pay attention in my lessons? Well then what ingredient must be added to a Swelling solution."  
  
Olivia didn't know she could feel the whole class staring at her. She would have asked Hermione but she was behind her.  
  
"Arrowroot" Olivia whirled around to see Draco smirking at her. Snape frowned.  
  
"Correct Mr .Malfoy. I can see Beauxbatons wasn't up to scratch. "With that Snape went up to his desk and stayed their for the rest of the lesson. When she got up to leave her bag fell open. After she had picked up her things the class was nearly empty. She headed for the door when she felt someone touch her backside and then they pushed past her, dropping a note into her hands. Olivia looked up, shocked but no one was there and forgetting about lunch made her way back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Olivia hurried and entered her dormitory but was pre-occupied when she saw Lavender sitting on her bed crying.  
  
"Oh, hi Olivia I thought everyone would be at lunch. "  
  
"What's up Lavender?" she said consolingly. For the next half hour Lavender poured out her heart to her. How Seamus Finnigan had decided to break up with her and go out with a Ravenclaw instead before he told her. Olivia tried to be comforting and once Lavender was feeling better they got ready for their next lessons and left.  
  
***  
  
Transfiguration and Charms went by slowly and Olivia found she wasn't as bad at these subjects and went down to supper. After eating her meal even faster then Ron she ran back to Gryffindor Tower and opened her note.  
  
Lovely Olivia, I've really begun to like you, you know. I know you're a Gryffindor and hang out with people like Potter but I've given you a chance. I'd really love for you to meet me tomorrow evening at 7pm down on the fourth floor in classroom E so we can get to know each other.  
  
See you then Draco  
  
When Hermione came back up that evening she decided not to show her the note yet and they went down into the common room and finished their homework. She promised Lavender she would do her make-up especially tomorrow to show Seamus what he was missing and with that went up to bed. She woke in the morning later and feeling more refreshed. After making Lavender look amazing she dressed and accompanied the girls to breakfast.  
  
She saw Draco as she entered and he winked at her. Before she could smile back Hermione had yanked her arm and pulled her down on the bench. She took a piece of toast and started talking to Ron about the Quidditch trials which were the following evening. Harry entered the Great Hall and made his way over to the table. As soon as he saw Olivia his stomach flipped, her hair was tied up today in a sleek bun and she was laughing with Ron.  
  
"I always liked Quidditch as a chaser but I've always wanted to try and be a seeker not on the team or anything but just to try. I didn't really get the chance at Beauxbaton." Olivia was explaining to Ron.  
  
"Well I'm the Keeper but aha" he paused as he saw Harry sit down," Man of the moment. Harry's the Gryffindor seeker I bet he could give you a few private lessons." Ron winked at Harry.  
  
"Really would you Harry that would be really nice." Harry felt as though his voice had gone.  
  
"Yeah" he croaked. "What time would be okay? Maybe after the Quidditch trials?" Olivia agreed and she and Hermione left the table.  
  
"So do you like her that much already?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"What you mean Olivia? No" he lied.  
  
"Come on I saw you looking at her and now's you're opportunity give her Quidditch lessons. You haven't looked at anyone like that since Cho."  
  
"Great opportunity. Why would she like me? Look at her she's amazing. "  
  
"Just talk to her she is a human being you know. Anyway we're going to be late for old Trewlawney if we don't hurry up, talk to her then."  
  
*** 


	3. Palm Readings and Partings

Chapter 3  
  
Palm Readings and Partings  
  
Olivia said goodbye to Hermione as she left her to go to Arithmancy. She climbed up the ladder into Professor Trewlawney's tower. She didn't believe in it but Divination had sounded fun. She opened the door into the room and nearly passed out when the musky, perfumed smell hit her. The room was stifling and she walked over and sat on a chair next to the first person she saw, Harry.  
  
He looked up as she sat down and moved up a little. She greeted him and Ron waited for the professor to arrive.  
  
"Good afternoon." A middle aged woman half hidden by her overlarge bejewelled spectacles entered the room. The lengths of both her arms were covered in bangles and bracelets and an ancient floral shawl. She introduced herself and welcomed the students back. She began with some palm readings and asked them to pair up.  
  
Harry glanced over at Ron who had already begun with Dean Thomas.  
  
"I'll go with you Harry." Olivia said. He murmured a half audible reply but she had already grabbed his hand and opened the book.  
  
"Hmm." She fixed her eyes on his hand. "I see a long line here." Olivia traced her fingers across his palm Harry startled jumped a little bit. She laughed, looked in the book and continued. "That's your life line it's got a few dips along it probably to do with Voldemort."  
  
Harry was surprised he had never known someone like him who could said Voldemort's name so carelessly. Olivia looked at him as though she hadn't said anything wrong.  
  
"What? Here's your love line" she outlined another line. "Ha. It's longer then you life one. It starts quite low for a while but then it raises steadily. What does that mean?" Olivia consulted the book once more. "The book says that means a new love will or has entered your life."  
  
Harry blushed and he took her dainty hand is his. Harry tried to do his best until Trewlawney dismissed them and he went down for supper. Olivia didn't join him but called out:  
  
"We'll still on for Quidditch tomorrow?"  
  
"Course."  
  
***  
  
It was nearly seven and Olivia was sitting in her room getting ready to meet Draco. She pulled the pin out of her bun and let her hair tumble around her shoulders. She watched herself in the mirror. She looked especially at her eyes. She had her mother's eyes and smile though she was always being told that she looked more like her father. She was interrupted when she heard tapping at the window and recognised her tawny owl Artemis. Olivia opened the metal latches and let the bird fly in dropping the letter it was carrying at her feet. She picked it up and opened it:  
  
Mon petit belle fleur,  
  
I hope things are going well for you. Dumbledore has had mean taken to St Mungo's hospital so I can be nearer to you. I have a feeling you were sorted into Gryffindor just like the mother and me. Be careful at school and try your best in the Quidditch trials. If anything worries you go and see Dumbledore or write back.  
  
All my love Your Father.  
  
Olivia quickly put the letter down and dropped it on her bed. She picked up Artemis taking her up to the Owlery before she met Draco.  
  
Once Artemis was fed and watered in the Owlery Olivia glanced at her watch and ran down to the forth floor. After finding classroom E empty she shut the door and sat down. She hadn't been late but had wanted to get there on time. She stood up and walked around the classroom.  
  
"You came." Olivia felt the sultry tones ring in her ears and feel his breath hit her neck. She took her seat again and stared at him. His hair seemed darker in the dim light but his eyes were brighter then ever.  
  
"Thank you for helping me in Potions" at least that what Olivia had hoped she had said it all came out in a mix.  
  
"Oh. That was nothing. Like I said I've really liked you since I saw you. So tell me about yourself." Olivia explained that she had come from Beauxbatons with her father she didn't give him the reasons though and how both her parents were wizards. She didn't think it would be right to talk about her mother.  
  
"There's nothing I like better then a pure blood." He came closer towards her she caught him looking at her. "I heard Potter saying you were trying out for the Quidditch team. What position do you prefer to be in?"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Position. What Quidditch position do you play?"  
  
"Oh Chaser but I've always found seekers fascinating."  
  
"Well Harrington. You'll find that I myself am a seeker. I might be able to show you some moves some time." He was getting closer towards her. She had only known him for a while but it felt much longer. Embarrassed she turned away and felt Draco place his hands around her waist.  
  
"No need to blush Olivia" he whispered. Just the way he said her name was blissful. She twirled round and placed her hands around his neck. He pulled in closer and she gazed deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Come my precious." Filch the caretaker entered with his cat Mrs. Norris startled the pair causing them to break apart.  
  
"Ah. Mr. Malfoy you know better then to be in deserted class rooms after hours. No get out." Malfoy took Olivia's hand in his and they both hurried out of the classroom.  
  
*** 


	4. The Snitch and the Sneak

Chapter 4  
  
The Snitch and the Sneak  
  
Olivia raced back to Gryffindor Tower and collapsed onto her bed. Lavender and Parvati were sitting on their beds but didn't seem to notice her come in. She pulled out the diary from her father, which she magically locked, opened it and started writing. She poured out all her feelings that she had felt since arriving at Hogwarts. How she felt about Draco, her excitement about Quidditch, friendship with Hermione and Harry.  
  
Olivia paused as she wrote his name. She wasn't quite sure why she did it. She liked Harry as a friend and was eager to for him to show her him seeking. After an hour or so spent finishing parchments for Potions and Charms and gossiping with her roommates she pulled on her pyjamas and fell asleep.  
  
The next day went in a blur. After breakfast Draco had pulled her into a classroom. He locked the door and sat down. He motioned for her to sit down on his knee. Feeling slightly self-conscious she did it anyway.  
  
"Now, where were we?" he asked. She placed her hands on him again but then though better of it.  
  
"Listen Draco, I really like you but I'd rather have known you for longer but I want to meet you again." Draco's expression didn't change.  
  
"What about tomorrow after Slytherin Quidditch practice? It finishes about 8. Hopefully we'll be a lot more private there."  
  
They got up and he unlocked the door. Olivia began to leave but then walked back towards Draco and kissed him, not passionately but it was a kiss nonetheless. He returned it and then left her to make her way towards Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
  
***  
  
Olivia linked arms with Hermione after coming out of the class. They hurried to lunch after the long morning and sank themselves into the bench next to Ron.  
  
"Ron, what time are the Quidditch Trials?"  
  
"Atalfpasix" Ron replied his mouth filled with mashed potatoes. Ron swallowed. "Sorry they're at half past six."  
  
The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Olivia was keen to go out onto the Quidditch pitch and fly again something she hadn't done in months.  
  
After supper she ran up to pick up her broomstick a Nimbus 2001, not a bad broom and relatively new, and went down to join the team on the Quidditch pitches.  
  
Hermione was sitting in the stands watching and waved when she saw her. Harry had arrived and she ran down to meet him. The trials went well. Quite a few had turned up Ron, Dean and a few third and fourth years. She flew well with the rest of the team and though a bit out of practise flew beautifully.  
  
As she was flying Harry looked over at her. Olivia had immense talent. Just the way she flew up there as if it was as natural to her as walking. She scored three goals before landing gracefully near him.  
  
"You flew well." He told her.  
  
"I didn't know you were watching." She was the last person to try out. The rest of the Quidditch team left and soon it was just her and Harry.  
  
"So where do we start?" Olivia looked at Harry as she put down her broomstick. He went over to pick up the Golden Snitch. It was a tiny, gold ball with wings and as Harry released it, it flew out of sight.  
  
"Right" Harry cleared his throat. "I'll go up first and show you then you try."  
  
"Are you sure? I know it sounds silly but could you take me up there with you when you catch it?" Olivia asked. "Please." Harry didn't know what to say. He looked at her, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Alright then" He sat down on his Firebolt and she sat down behind him. Harry kicked off and once they were soaring above the pitch he felt her wrap her hands around him. Olivia's touch made him feel warm inside and he left her hands there.  
  
Olivia loved the thrill of being up there. The wind on her face and through her hair was rapture. Slightly embarrassedly she had put her hands round Harry so she wouldn't fall off and it made her feel safe. Harry flipped and twirled and rose in the air until unexpectedly he began to plummet straight back down to earth and before hitting it seizing the Snitch and finishing back down on the ground.  
  
She let go of him and let herself tumble onto the grassed and before Harry could get up she had grasped his arm and hauled him down with her. They fell into a heap laughing with Harry on top of her. He got off awkwardly and they sat up.  
  
"Olivia," he stopped brushing the grass out of her hair. "Yesterday in Divination you said Voldemort's name." Her smiling face turned sombre.  
  
"Oh. You want to know why I said Voldemort instead of the Dark Lord of You Know Who," Harry nodded and let her go on. She emptied everything to Harry. About her mother being killed by Lord Voldemort, her father's friendship with Dumbledore and how her parents had been in the Order.  
  
"That means your father must have known my parents too." Harry said looking at her.  
  
"Yes. He told me all about you and parents when I was old enough to remember. He had tried to explain why I hadn't a mother. But he was ill he'd been tortured by Voldemort as well and so they sent him to a medic in France. Dumbledore wants us closer to him now Voldemort is back and so the best place for me seemed Hogwarts."  
  
Harry looked at her once again. Her normally confident and beaming face had tears falling down. Olivia smiled at him and wiped the tears away.  
  
"Anyway don't say anything lets just not talk about it anymore." Harry agreed and changed the subject they spent ages just talking. If anyone had been watching them they would have seen Harry's love struck gazes and Olivia and how though she was smiling at him she didn't have the same adoration in her eyes. It just so happened someone had been watching from behind the wood and they were not pleased, not pleased at all.  
  
*** 


	5. Suggestions

Chapter 5  
  
Suggestions  
  
Olivia could still feel Harry wrapped underneath her arms as she recalled their meeting. He was the only one he had told about her mother. It had past lunch as she still hadn't had a chance to properly speak to him. She went to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs in hope of seeing him then but met him on his way.  
  
"Guess what." Harry asked her.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"I've just spoken to Angelina Johnson. You made the team, you're a chaser." Olivia ran up and hugged him tightly; Harry was taken aback once again but was happy for her. "So I'll be seeing you tomorrow and the Fridays after that for team practise."  
  
They made their way to Herbology just in time and Olivia dashed to sit next to Hermione and paired up with her to peel the Bubpotuber seeds. Nasty pus- filled things, the task to most of the lesson. At the end of the class she was greeted by two Hufflepuff boys. The taller of the two had sandy blond hair, a few freckles and a prefect's badge on his chest and went and introduced himself.  
  
"Hi. I'm Ernie Macmillan, Hufflepuff prefect." The shorter one had darker, ruffled hair and went next.  
  
"My name's Justin Finch-Fletchely. I'm in Hufflepuff too." Both boys were still gawping at her.  
  
"Olivia. Olivia Harrington."  
  
"Nice to meet you Olivia, hopefully we'll see you around." With that Ernie and Justin left and Olivia caught up with Harry, Ron and Hermione who had been watching and waiting for her.  
  
***  
  
Olivia enjoyed supper but left so she could owl her father. After picking up Artemis who was well-rested, she sat down on her bed to write.  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
I've got some great friends here at Hogwarts including Harry Potter. He flew with me after the Quidditch trials and is so nice. I'm also good friends with Hermione Granger and two other girls Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.  
  
I made Chaser for the Gryffindor (yes I made Gryffindor) team. Looking forward to team practises.  
  
Sending all my love  
  
Ton Petit Fleur  
  
She rolled up the parchment and attached it to the owl's leg letting her fly out the open window. Olivia picked up her school scarf from the table accidentally knocking over her ink pot.  
  
"Bugger." She swore and pulled out her wand. "Scourgify!" The ink puddle and glass shards disappeared and she made her way into the Common Room. She passed the Fat Lady and went through the Entrance Hall. It was colder then it had been last night and so she wrapped her scarf tight around her and walked behind the bushes so the approaching members of the Slytherin Team wouldn't see her coming.  
  
Once they had all gone she came out and walked over to the Quidditch pitch. She couldn't see Draco she walked aimlessly around the playing field until she felt two hands pick her up. Olivia turned and saw herself in Draco's arm. He carried her over into the unlocked changing rooms and sat her down.  
  
"I thought we'd come in here at little less cold." He told her.  
  
"How was practise? You promised to show me some moves."  
  
"Oh. You wanted me to show you some Quidditch moves?" Olivia smirked at him.  
  
"No." It was much warmer in the changing rooms and she took off her scarf and her heavy school robes. She kept her uniform on though and Olivia leaned over and kissed him. It was passionate this time and he took her in his arms. She fumbled to try and undo his Quidditch robe while still kissing him. They broke apart she smiled seductively at him. They talked a bit but were pretty much glued together for the rest of the evening.  
  
Olivia glanced down at her watch, half nine, kissed him one last time, pulled on her robe, grabbed her scarf and ran off. Draco ran after her and took her hand as they walked back to school.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was waiting for her when Olivia returned that night.  
  
"Livvy! Where have you been?" She hadn't told Hermione about Draco yet but she couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione had been angry at first but as long as he wasn't hurting her it would be okay. Hermione secretly knew that Harry liked her too but didn't say anything to her that night.  
  
The next week passed and Olivia would stay with Harry after team practise and continued her secret meetings with Draco.  
  
Malfoy had been biding his time. He had seen Harry cosy-ing up to Olivia after their team practises. He knew Olivia was his anyway but no competition was better then only a little bit. Gryffindor would be playing Quidditch against Slytherin the following weekend and he would see to Potter then.  
  
Harry was wiped out. Angelina had been organising extra practises for the coming match against Slytherin. The good thing was he got to spend more time flying and talking to Olivia.  
  
*** "Welcome to today's match against Slytherin and Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed out across the packed stadium.  
  
The cheering was tumultuous as the Gryffindor team set out onto the pitch. Olivia was nervous but it would be fun. From the opposite side the of the pitch came the sea of green. She saw Malfoy emerge from the back and her stomach flipped.  
  
The game went well it she and Angelina scored twice.  
  
"Well there's Angelina and Olivia again. May I point out they're both excellent flyers and rather attractive girls too."  
  
"Jordan!" Shouted Professor McGonnagal's voice. The match was quite dirty, Angelina and George Weasley both got nasty bludgers hits and Harry was nearly knocked off his broom. She realised that none of the other team had come near to her when she was in possession of the Quaffle. Olivia looked over at Draco but he just winked at her.  
  
The game tied until the Snitch was seen, both seekers dived until Harry caught it. All the Gryffindors cheered and she waited to see Draco after the match. He wasn't there in fact his was talking to someone else.  
  
"Potter, can I have a word."  
  
*** 


	6. False Smiles

~Thanks to all my great reviewers. I managed to get 2 chapters up today. Sorry 6 is a bit shorter then the others. Peace. ElvishGal~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
False Smiles  
  
Draco led Harry away from everyone else.  
  
"Potter, I know I don't exactly like you but I thought I'd give you some advice in my area of expertise."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Girls, Potter, obviously something you struggle with." Harry's face went red and he turned away.  
  
"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about don't you. You don't realize it but I've seen you with that Harrington girl and the way you act around her makes me feel sorry for her having to put up with your blushing. I know her type, pretty, intelligent, confident girls and I know that they aren't interested in shy boys. Be forward, make a move Potter. I know you've seen other boys gawping at her."  
  
Harry thought about this. He remembered seeing Ernie and Justin ogling her and it made him feel sick.  
  
"Just keep that in mind, won't you." With that Malfoy sauntered off, with his words still ringing in Harry's ears.  
  
"I feel sorry for her having to put up with your blushing. Be forward Potter. I know you've seen other boys gawping at her."  
  
***  
  
Ron and Hermione took Olivia into Hogsmeade that day. After emptying their money bags considerably in Honeydukes and Zonko's they escaped the winter chill by entering the Three Broomsticks. Ron went to get the drinks and the two girls found a table and sat down. They talked for a while, mainly about Quidditch, Ron was talking about the day's match.  
  
"Did you see Montague knock Angelina off her broom and Pucey elbow George? I'm glad you're okay though, but you can't expect civilisation from the Slytherins." Olivia laughed along but it was forced laughter. They left and Ron went ahead with Seamus. As they walked they bumped into Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Well if it isn't Mudblood Granger and Harrington," she spat. "You don't think you're that clever do you Harrington I've seen you around with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"So, what do you want?"  
  
"Even if other boys find you somewhat decent, do you think he does? Why would a Slytherin be interested in a Gryffindor? I've got one warning for you, stay away from him."  
  
"And what if I don't? What's ickle Pansy going to do about it." Olivia had, had enough. Pansy pulled out her wand.  
  
"Incendio!" Olivia ducked and the spell hit the bush behind her setting it ablaze. Olivia sent a hex flying back at Pansy.  
  
"Furnunculus!" Her aim was better then her opponent's and it hit Pansy squarely on the chest causing her face and arms to erupt in boils.  
  
"MISS PARKINSON, MISS GRANGER, MISS HARRINGTON!" Professor McGonnagall came running out of the Three Broomsticks. She drw her own wand and extinguished the flaming bush. "Honestly I cannot believe you three. Duelling in public! Someone could have been seriously hurt. That's 20 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin plus a detention each. Now Miss Parkinson you'll follow me back to school and find Madam Pomfrey and you all will meet me at 8pm this evening for your detentions. No don't do that you silly girl you'll pop them."  
  
She looked at Pansy who had been trying to cover her swelling face unsuccessfully with her robe and McGonnagall departed with Pansy in tow. Hermione and Olivia feeling seriously disheartened walked slowly back to the castle.  
*** The detention went by slowly with Pansy and Olivia throwing deadly glances at each other. They were eventually dismissed and made they separate ways; Pansy down into the dungeons and Olivia and Hermione up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Hermione finally got round to asking Olivia about Draco.  
  
"Olivia, you know Draco." Olivia nodded. "Well, how do you feel about him?" She didn't know what to say how did she feel?  
  
"He makes me feel warm and when he looks at me and kisses me it's like we the only people in the world."  
  
"I thought so, but promise me if he hurts you or does anything you'll leave him."  
  
"I promise." Hermione sighed and started on her Charms homework until she remembered something.  
  
"Olivia,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Has Harry said anything, well unusual to you? He really likes you."  
  
"I like him too, so?" Olivia asked.  
  
"No, he likes you likes you, ever since he saw you at breakfast on the first morning." Olivia couldn't help giggling.  
  
"Harry, Harry likes ME. I always wondered why he blushed."  
  
"Promise you won't tell him I told you, he'd be so embarrassed."  
  
"I promise not to tell him, but I'll talk to him a bit on Friday after practise.  
  
*** Teachers started to pile more homework on the fifth years as the term carried on. Hermione and Olivia were found more often in the morning slumped over piles of books fast asleep. All that Olivia looked forward to was Quidditch. Harry had been thinking about what Malfoy had said again he would "make his move" when he spoke to Olivia after practise. He was unsure but then remembered the look Ernie Macmillan had given her as well as a few other boys since then and became determined.  
  
Friday came and the team played hard even though the wind lashed out at them and the rain blinded the vision. Harry and Olivia sat in the Quidditch changing rooms to talk and Olivia remembered being in there with Draco.  
  
Olivia spoke to him about their lessons and Snape and Hogsmeade. She was going to ask him about his feelings for her, tricky topic for boys who are very particular about that topic.  
  
"Harry," Olivia began.  
  
"Wait," he placed him arm around her shoulder.  
  
"How do you feel about "us" and our relationship together?" Now was Harry's chance he turned towards her placed his hand on her knee and began to kiss her. It wasn't as he had expected probably due to the fact she hadn't returned it. Olivia shrieked and ran out. As she left he heard her crying.  
  
What had he done? Why had he listened to Malfoy? He had ruined his chance and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
*** 


	7. Invitations

~Sorry I haven't really updated I just didn't really feel like writing. Just to say I don't write Mary-Sue's on purpose it's just they're fun to write. Thanks EG x~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Invitations  
  
Harry's actions had echoed in Olivia's mind for the next few days. She had explained her red and tear-stained face to Hermione when she questioned her after coming back in. Olivia didn't quite understand why she was so upset, she had been confused about Harry, and she had liked him as a friend, maybe more? However she felt about him she had not been ready for that.  
  
Olivia became introverted around Harry and felt withdrawn. She didn't look at him or Draco, she didn't know what she was going to say to either of them. Olivia became more focused on her work then usual. If she didn't have time to speak to anyone else then she wouldn't have to.  
  
"Look, Olivia lay off the work tonight." Hermione said waking her slumped on her books for the third morning. Olivia shrugged and followed her friend to breakfast. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry smile feebly at her, inside she wanted to smile back and go over and sit with him but her mind couldn't find the words to say and so she took her seat by Lavender and Seamus who had recently gotten back together.  
  
Dumbledore made some announcements at supper that evening, to mark Professor Sinistra's retirement there would be a feast and a small ball a week that Saturday at six. It was a casual event but dress robes were compulsory and most of the girls in the Great Hall were chattering excitedly to their neighbours. Olivia groaned she wasn't in the mood for a ball but she had liked Sinistra her Astronomy teacher.  
  
The week passed by with Olivia spending more and more time swamped in text books and when she wasn't doing homework she was practising extra Quidditch making sure she flew as far from Harry as possible. If he approached her she'd starting talking to Fred or Angelina, it would be too awkward and she would have to explain herself, something she hated doing.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione," her roommate looked up from her Potions parchment. "Are you going to the ball?" Hermione went back to her Potions grunting slightly.  
  
"Is that a yes Hermione?" She nodded. "That makes me probably the only girl without a partner. Who are you going with anyway?"  
  
"Ron, he sort of sprung it on me in the corridor. What hasn't anyone asked you?"  
  
"It's not that. I haven't really you know been with anyone to ask and there's no one really left is there. Lavender is with Seamus and Parvati's with Dean and Neville is going with Susan Bones."  
  
"What about Draco?"  
  
"Well, I haven't really seen him that much and I think he's a bit pissed off with me."  
  
"And Harry," Hermione asked gingerly.  
  
"That would be a fun date. "Hi Harry I haven't really spoken to you since you tried to kiss me when I was sort of with Draco but how would you like to take me to the ball even though I've been avoiding you for the past week." Fat chance of that."  
  
***  
  
Draco stopped Olivia the next morning before she went into lunch.  
  
"I've seen you round with Mudblood and Weasel, what are you becoming a mudblood lover like that old fool Dumbledore?"  
  
"No, I've just been busy that's all." "I was going to ask Pansy Parkinson to the ball as you were too busy but now I've seen you I might be able to change my mind. Potter hasn't asked you by any chance?" She remembered Harry and in the spur of the moment spilled it all out to him.  
  
"Well, well we can't have Potter going round assaulting innocent pure bloods now can we. So will you come with me?" Olivia in the end had decided she wasn't going to go but said yes anyway at least for a little while. Malfoy's plan had worked perfectly he now had gotten the girl completely but was arranging to meet Mr Potter later.  
  
*** Harry was fed up and took the opposite route to Olivia by staying as far away from his work as humanly possible.  
  
"Cheer up mate, she's only a girl." Only a girl, yeah right Harry thought, a girl he really liked.  
  
"I might as well not go to the ball, no point if I don't have a partner."  
  
"Why don't you ask her then?"  
  
"Yeah, but the thing is she won't let me get anywhere near her and she's probably going with someone else anyway."  
  
He was still thinking about Malfoy's "advice". He remembered Ernie and Justin and looking at them and thinking they were eying her up, but reflecting on it now they were only being friendly introducing themselves.  
  
Why did Malfoy do it? What was in it for him, unless? Harry ran to the dungeons to try and find him. Harry found him outside the Slytherin Common Room for once not flanked by his usual cronies Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"You found me. I wondered what took you so long. How are you and that Harrington girl?" Malfoy asked off-handily.  
  
"I know, you set me up to make me look stupid."  
  
"You were rather slow at first, weren't you? So you made a move and she rejected it, not my fault is it? Did you ask her to the ball?"  
  
"No," Harry said glaring at him with every inch of disgust.  
  
"Poor Potter hasn't got a date for the ball. Shame really, I'll just have to take Olivia myself won't I?"  
  
"You wouldn't, you don't even know her." Malfoy leant in towards him.  
  
"I know her a lot better then you do and I've done more with her then you have. I've already asked her anyway." He said it slowly and Harry flinched.  
  
Malfoy had set Harry up not just to make him look stupid but so that he could go out with Olivia. Furious, he went back to Gryffindor Tower thinking of a plan.  
  
*** 


	8. The Bittersweet Ball

Chapter 8  
  
The Bittersweet Ball  
  
Most of the girls spent Saturday afternoon getting ready for the ball but Olivia and Hermione stayed outside with Ron and his brothers playing Quidditch. They left at about five o'clock, leaving the boys to wonder why on earth they would need over an hour to get ready.  
  
Hermione pulled out her dress robes they were a pale forget-me-not blue and put them on, Olivia did the same but with a pair of magenta robes. Her hair was wound and snaked into a neat coil where a purple flower had been placed matching her robes. Hermione had taken her hair down looking suspiciously straighter then usual. Since it wasn't a big event they didn't spend too long getting ready.  
  
The girls went down to the Great Hall and saw that the usual sea of black was now full of colour. Hermione sat down opposite Harry and Ron and before Olivia could move she had pulled her onto the bench. Olivia looked up to see Harry who was wearing bottle green robes and became engrossed in her food for the rest of the feast. There were delicious puddings and at the end there were the usual toasts and dishes disappeared. Dumbledore levitated the house tables and swept them to the sides as a band started to play and the ball officially began.  
  
"May I have this dance," Draco Malfoy had come over from where the Slytherins had congregated in dark silver robes. He took Olivia's hand and they walked over to where other couples had begun to dance. Draco wrapped his hands around her waist and Olivia put her arms around his neck. She ignored the open mouths and surprised looks the hall were giving the oddly paired duo, in his arms she felt warm and she swayed to the faint beat of the song.  
  
"Having fun?" Draco whispered in her ear. Olivia was and turned to see the hall nearly full now with pairs. She tilted in closer to him, she could hear his breathing now. Olivia looked into his eyes, the first thing that had drawn her to him. She leant in even closer their lips about to touch when she saw a figure over Draco's shoulder.  
  
It was Harry sitting alone on a bench, his face full of dislike. A girl had approached him hopefully but she saw him turn her away. She couldn't do it; she cared about Draco but not here, not while Harry was watching. She pulled her partner's hand and they slid out of the hall.  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't do it in there, not with everyone watching." She had dragged him behind some stairs and leaned in to kiss him. They stayed for moments in oblivious bliss; she ran her hands through his hair and drew him nearer to her. He ran his hand down her cheek. She broke apart breathlessly smiling at him.  
  
***  
  
Olivia had found a letter from her father on the open window sill when she went up to her dormitory that night. She had begun to read it but was interrupted when Hermione came in, cheeks flushed pink.  
  
"What have you been up to?" she asked her. Hermione went even redder and they both begun to giggle. They stayed up that night giggling and telling each other about their dates and so the half-opened letter was forgotten until the next morning. Olivia was the first to wake and opened the letter at the end of her bed.  
  
Dear Olivia,  
  
I'm glad to hear about your Quidditch and that you're friends with Harry Potter. You used to see him before his parents passed away. The say my memory is getting worse but what do those healers know. I'm sorry you won't be able to come home for the holidays but I'm sure you'll have a nice Christmas at Hogwarts. No news of Voldemort yet but the Order aren't doing to well keeping me posted. House unity is the key though.  
  
Your Father  
  
House unity was a sure thing but what about Harry? She wrote a reply hastily and rolled it up.  
  
Daddy,  
  
We won the first Quidditch match and the next one is after Christmas. It's fine staying for the holidays, I've met a boy Daddy, don't be cross, he's very sweet and he's in Slytherin. They're not all bad you know, I've been busy with Quidditch practises so I must go. Missing You Olivia  
  
She didn't wake Hermione but went to the Owlery to post her letter; Artemis hadn't hung around so Olivia picked up one of the school owls and attached the note to its leg and let him flight out the open window.  
  
"Olivia," she hadn't heard Harry come in, Hedwig perched on his arm. She looked around, there was no escape now. She would have to speak to him.  
  
"Hi Harry," she said half-heartedly.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened the other night; I don't know why I did it. It's just that you were sitting there saying something about "us" and I wasn't thinking properly."  
  
"I overreacted, I just wasn't expecting it."  
  
"No you didn't overreact it was wrong of me. I was going to ask you to the ball so we could talk but I saw that Malfoy got you first. He really likes you doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes, well at least I think he does. I know he doesn't like you Harry, but I like you," she paused, "as a very close friend. You're the only one I've told about my parents and the only person I can talk about Voldemort with. I really like Draco too; he's really good to me."  
  
"Oh, well you probably won't want to but would you still like to meet me after team practise?"  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
"Course."  
  
Hermione wondered why Olivia was smiling so brightly, she told her about how she was speaking to Harry. She managed to eat some toast before she went back upstairs to finish her Charms.  
  
*** 


	9. Vanity

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy but here is a longer chapter for you. X  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Vanity  
  
Olivia's Sunday consisted of Charms study, rolls of parchment for Defense Against the Dark Arts and more Charms study, her and her fellow Gryffindors were glad to welcome Monday morning for once. Olivia was the only Gryffindor fifth year at breakfast when she first came down. She was biting into her piece of toast when a screech owl came crashing down into the jug of pumpkin juice causing it to shatter. Olivia pulled out her wand and cleared up the mess, before paying the owl and picking up the magazine it had dropped on her plate.  
  
She picked up Witch Weekly now a favourite of hers and began flicking through the pages. There was an article on ancient wands, a section on the latest Celestina Warbeck release and a segment on Harry Potter.  
  
"Fifth year Harry Potter is a boy like no other writes Marelda Lipan." Olivia jumped and saw Harry reading over her shoulder quoting the article.  
  
"You frightened me!" she said, playfully hitting him with the magazine, Harry winced.  
  
"Ow! That hurt. I just thought I'd come down to breakfast and you know I have to keep up with my press cuttings." He winked at her and smiled.  
  
"Oh great Malfoy's here." He said. She turned to look at the entrance of the Great Hall, Draco had come in with Crabbe and Goyle and Olivia could see Harry scowling at him.  
  
Malfoy smirked at Harry then his eyes fell onto her and he walked over.  
  
"Bugger off, Malfoy!" Harry said as he approached the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Manners Potter, I'm not here to speak to you anyway, I'd like a word with Harrington." The tone in which he addressed her sounded brisk and business like. Olivia glanced at Harry apologetically and picked up her magazine and followed Draco.  
  
She thought they were going for another classroom rendezvous but they passed the empty classrooms and went deeper down into the dungeons, stopping when they reached a lamp bracket.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to discuss the arrangements for the Christmas holidays. However much I'd like you to come stay with me, at the moment and with Father it's not possible. Yet I wouldn't exactly want you to stay here on your own, getting too close to Potter would I? So I'm leaving at the end of term but I'll be back just after Christmas for the last week or so."  
  
***  
  
Olivia went to see Draco off at the end of term, meeting briefly before for a proper goodbye. She had pulled him in close and kissed him. It wasn't any old kiss it felt wonderful, he had placed his arms around her waist as only he could do and held her whilst she ran her hands through his hair.  
  
She had come out again to see him step on to the Hogwarts Express and waved at him without too many people noticing before departing with Hermione back up to the castle. Snow covered Hogwarts and it was unlike anything Olivia had ever seen before. The snow was deep and soft and the lake had frozen over. Hogwarts meals became heavier with the most spectacular hot puddings.  
  
There weren't many people staying at Hogwarts. She had gone through it with Hermione before as Hermione had already planned on going skiing with her family. It would really just be her, Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys whose parents had gone to visit their great aunt. There were a few others though, Sienna Scuro and Terrence Higgs, both fifth year Slytherins, Euan Abercrombie, a second year Gryffindor and a few Hufflepuff fourth years.  
  
They spent the beginning of the holidays bundled up outside having snowball fights but then tended to retreat more into the common room when the cold winds really came.  
  
Olivia woke up early on Christmas morning in her empty dormitory and ran down into the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron and his family were already sprawled in front of the fire place, discarded wrapping paper everywhere. She had received some presents from her father, a new ostrich feather quill and a yearly subscription to Witch Weekly, a box of chocolate frogs from Ron and a copy of Cosmetic Transfiguration from Hermione. Harry had given her a journal covered in thick Dragon hide with a built in Secrecy charm.  
  
The Great Hall was spectacular filled with towering Christmas trees covered in every sort of charmed decoration. There was only one table piled high due to the lack of inhabitants and Olivia took her seat beside Harry and the Slytherin fifth year girl. She had seen Sienna in the corridors and with Draco but had never really spoken to her or Terrence. Sienna had longer darker hair then her which fell in great curls which complimented her dark green eyes. Terrence was obviously quite taken with her because he couldn't take his eyes off her and for a short while so was Ron.  
  
When the last Christmas pudding had vanished the students were dismissed and Olivia wanted to write in her new diary and hurried back to her room. Waiting for her on her bed, were two eagle owls carrying a package. She rushed to untie the parcel and the birds flew away. In the paper deeply wrapped in silk there was a emerald brooch with a silver entwined serpent and a m. This brooch was accompanied by a note written in a familiar font.  
  
Olivia,  
  
I'm sorry you couldn't be here with me. Father doesn't know everything about you yet especially your house. He knows you're a pureblood and good in Potions but hasn't established that you're not in Slytherin. I hope you liked the brooch it's the Malfoy family crest, Father insisted I send it to you. Looking forward to seeing you next week.  
  
Draco  
  
*** The night before Draco came back Olivia was hanging out with Harry in the common room. All the others had gone to bed and she was sitting in a chair near the fire. He looked over at her covered in a blanket toes curled under it. They had been talking for a while when Olivia slid out of the chair and onto the floor pulling the blanket and Harry down with her. She sat looking into the flames before turning to face Harry.  
  
"Harry" she said slowly. He looked at her and Olivia went on.  
  
"I'm glad I have you as a friend, you're the only one I can talk to about my parents and Dumbledore." She leaned in closer towards him. She could see into his eyes and past through them, he ran a hand through his already ruffled hair. Olivia was so close now, Harry could see that she actually had freckles just a few, he moved in towards her.  
  
"I'm glad too." They were so close now they noses were almost touching. Olivia was lost in his reflection and kissed him. He tried to speak but she silenced him and so he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warm skin as they lay entwined in the blanket. It felt different to kissing Draco, yes he was a very good kisser but Harry was sensitive and gentle but so strong at the time. She pulled off his robe and her own before she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
*** 


	10. Judgement's Always Hard

Whad'ya think of that chapter, rash, out-of-character? Here's ten for you. Enrico is a friend of a friend, don't worry if you don't understand he doesn't come in again.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Judgement's Always Hard  
  
Harry jumped up as they heard the footsteps and Olivia tugged her robe back on.  
  
"Now, now what have we been up to?" Red hair became visible as someone came closer to the firelight.  
  
"Harry," it was Ron's elder twin brother Fred, "and.Olivia." he said puzzled. A grin came across his face when he saw Olivia's tousled hair and Harry askew glasses.  
  
"Look it's not what you think," she said breathlessly. Fred started to laugh.  
  
"It's exactly what I think, isn't it Harry. I wonder what Lord Malfoy would say if he was here." Olivia's face grew anxious when she thought about Draco.  
  
"You won't tell him will you Fred or anyone else?" she asked nervously, reality sinking in.  
  
"Are you daft? Me, tell Malfoy? No don't worry, my lips are sealed; I'll just leave you to get back to where you were." Fred winked and left them in the common room retreating back up the stairs.  
  
Olivia sighed and sank back onto an armchair.  
  
"Harry, what exactly happened just now?"  
  
"Well, we kissed and then Fred came down." Harry replied.  
  
"No, not just that, why did we do it? I'm going out with Draco." Harry flinched when she said Malfoy's name, he had no idea what she saw in him.  
  
"Olivia, I've told you, I really like and care about you but if you're just going to toy with me while Malfoy's not here then there really isn't a point."  
  
"You know I like you too but I'd rather just finish with Draco first, I don't won't to hurt him. Goodnight Harry." She went towards him and kissed him again before vanishing up the dormitory stairs.  
  
Yeah right, Harry thought, hurt Malfoy he's more likely to hurt you.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy returned the next day, to his possibly over enthusiastic girlfriend. He didn't know anything though which was the good point and invited Olivia to the Slytherin common room at 7pm that night. Hermione was still away and she couldn't speak to Harry about Draco so Olivia found herself going to Ginny Ron's little sister who she had first met on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
She knocked on the door of the fourth year dorms and waited.  
  
"Come in." Olivia pushed the door open and found Ginny sitting cross legged on her bed a discarded magazine next to her. Ginny looked up when she saw Olivia slightly surprised. She had never been best friends with the girl but they had spoken.  
  
"Ginny, do you mind if I have a word?" Ginny shook her head and Olivia sat down.  
  
"Is this about you and Harry?" she asked casually. Olivia looked taken aback.  
  
"Wait how do you know, did Fred tell you?"  
  
"Fred, tell me what? Isn't it obvious, I've seen you after Quidditch practise and around but you're here to speak because you like him but you're going out with Malfoy. Right?" Ginny was good at this.  
  
"Yeah actually that's right. You see Draco is amazing and I love being with him but I can talk to Harry about other things and he listens to me."  
  
"Harry is nice that why I first liked him, "she saw the look on Olivia's face and went on. "Don't worry I've moved on and anyway you feel good with him. I'd tell you to go for him but you have a more physical relationship with Malfoy. In the end you have to decide who makes you feel better."  
  
Olivia left Ginny who hadn't been very helpful and spent the rest of the day up in her room. While reflecting on it she realized there wasn't much Ginny could have said to help her. 5pm passed as did six and Olivia began to get ready. Since it was the holidays she wasn't wearing uniform under her robes and was now figuring out what to wear. In the end she pulled out a pair of jeans and her silver cashmere sweater. When she'd dragged a comb through her hair and brushed some make up on Olivia left the empty room and snuck out the portrait hole making her way to the dungeons.  
  
She made her way into the unfathomable darkness of the dungeons and past the lamp brackets. Olivia found herself standing outside the Slytherin portrait hole and was wondering what to do next.  
  
"I was wondering where you were." She grasped onto the two hands now on her waist and pulled herself around. She found herself once again drowning in the pools he called eyes.  
  
"Serpensortia." He muttered and the picture of the snake came to life and swung open. She found herself looking into the Slytherin Common Room. The stone walls were covered with dark and ancient tapestries and there was a unfamiliar boy sitting on the settee.  
  
"Enrico," Malfoy said. "I'm here with my lady friend so bugger off." The boy didn't seem to notice Malfoy and was too busy looking at Olivia. Then seeing the look in Malfoy's eye picked up his book and ran up the stairs squealing like a pig. Olivia stared bewildered after him.  
  
"Oh don't mind Enrico, he's a bit of a loner and is beaten up a bit..by girls. Now where were we?"  
  
"Nowhere at the moment." She said sitting down on the now vacant settee.  
  
"We'll have to fix that won't we?" Draco replied taking a seat beside and placing his arm around her. Slightly awkwardly she accepted his arm and then looking at him once more and began to relax.  
  
"How was your Christmas?" she asked him, getting the conversation moving. He pouted playfully.  
  
"You wanted to know about my Christmas?" Olivia nodded and he told her. "Wasn't too bad, father was gone for most of it and mother fussed too much."  
  
"Thank you," she said and leaned in to him, kissing him on the cheek. Draco pouted again. "I wasn't finished," and she kissed him again this time on the lips. For a moment Olivia was simply calm. He slid his finger up her arm and felt her shiver.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked her.  
  
"A bit," she said, the stone fire place was now empty and she could feel an icy draught on her back.  
  
"It's a lot warmer upstairs you know, there's another fire burning. Do you want to move?" She didn't have a problem and so followed him up the steps and into the fifth year dormitory.  
  
*** 


	11. Relevations

I'd like to mention a few thank-yous at this moment in the story. This isn't the last one but I might end it in a couple chapters and then write a sequel. I want to do this first and the names are in no particular order of course. Though since I'm writing thank yous this will be a shorter chapter as I'm busy with my second fic, coming soon.  
  
To: Le Melon D'eau : Ma sœur, ma jumelle! J'adore tu et Gazza! Draco est très beau et Harry est très stupide!  
  
lozgamgee: My dear roommate, you have inspired me in many ways I'm sorry I could not write about Laimea and Legolas for you. Please do not give me your flu!  
  
RedFaerie: You were my first real reviewer and I really loved your comments. Yes Draco is so goddamn hot and Harry is stupid yet cute. I really like you PotC story and I do hope you will write more. I really appreciate you reading my work. Thanks again.  
  
GollumGal: Annabel! You are now a fan fiction fiend. I know you love Ben really thankies to you!  
  
Diane Langley: I only came across "Only of You" when I was flicking through the Just In section but I'm very glad I did. Not only do you have a very nice Draco/OC fic going there but you have a luvverly Jack Sparrow fiction as well. I love Leah! Keep writing.  
  
littlemermaid90: TixyFlix!!! I'm so glad the auditions went well for you and I dedicated Chapter 10 to you. I know you enjoyed the Enrico bit. Gareth can play Seven Nation Army. Oh my god he like rocks! Love ya!  
  
BuggysFellowship: My so called Latin buddy. You don't read my story as much as I'd like you too but I'd love to see your Gimli story it sounds very cool.  
  
So to anyone else who read Belle Fleur many thankies from me, ElvishGal and I hope you like it. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Revelations  
  
The Slytherin dormitories were much like those of Gryffindor except the hangings were green instead of red and the walls were still stone. As Draco had promised it was a lot warmer upstairs and Olivia found herself taking off her robe and placing it on his chair.  
  
Draco had sat down on a bed and was now patting the spot beside him. She went and sat down and turned to look at him.  
  
"I want to know you Olivia, more about you, what you like." He said picking up a loose strand of Olivia's hair and putting it behind her ear, stroking her cheek and running his fingers across her soft lips. He could feel her melting beneath his touch.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Olivia asked, bringing her legs up onto the bed.  
  
"Anything and everything." He answered now placing his hand on her leg, running it up to her thigh. Draco's touch was gentle and even though it was much warmer she couldn't help shivering again. She felt so comfortable with him. When she first met him, Olivia had explained that her father was ill in St Mungo's and that she was a pureblood.  
  
"My father is still in St Mungo's and he's an ex-auror." If Olivia had been looking closely enough she would have seen Draco's eyes open at this remark. She told him more things about her childhood until she stopped and looked at him again placing her arms around his neck. Draco went towards her and kissed her and they stayed talking for hours.  
  
Draco awoke suddenly in the early hours of the morning. He glanced around groggily and saw Olivia lying next to him still asleep chest moving up and down. Her long hair was covering her face and her hands had been resting on his chest. When he had first seen her he wondered what the hell had happened but she was still clothed. Draco thought about how beautiful and innocent Olivia looked when she was sleeping and tried to block his father's voice out of his head.  
  
***  
  
Draco had woken Olivia a few hours later. Picking up her robe and kissing Draco on the cheek before she had left the room. She ran through the portrait hole and back up to Gryffindor Tower. Olivia saw Harry back in the common room.  
  
"Where've you been? I didn't see you last night. I didn't want to come up to your room in case you were sleeping." he asked her.  
  
"Oh, nowhere, I was just really tired and I woke up early this morning so I went for a run." She lied. "Why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Just wondering if maybe you wanted to come out and play Quidditch before the holidays finish. Ron, Fred, George and Ginny are coming too." She couldn't wait; she hadn't been on a broom for a while. They played a match Fred, Olivia and Ron against Ginny, Harry and George with a chaser, seeker and keeper for each team. The game came to an end though when Harry caught the Snitch just before Olivia.  
  
"Hey, no fair." She said pouting, "I was so close." Olivia, Ginny, Fred and George left the pitch leaving Harry and Ron. The two boys walked down to the lake and sat down beside the frozen water.  
  
"Ron, you know if you like a girl but she doesn't like you," he nodded.  
  
"Harry if you're going to talk about Olivia, please say her name and yes I do know what you're talking about."  
  
"Well what do you think I should do? She's going out with Malfoy and she doesn't seem to see who he truly is."  
  
"He hasn't done anything to hurt her so you don't really have a reason, mate."  
  
"If he does hurt her I swear I'll kill him."  
  
***  
  
That was it sooo short I know but more stuff gonna happen in twelve. So you know what to do, click review. 


	12. The Malfoy Family Honour

Chapter 12  
  
The Malfoy Family Honour  
  
The holidays ended abruptly and Hogwarts was once again thrown back into the busy term. It rushed by so quickly until the fifth week for another Quidditch game. This time Gryffindor played Hufflepuff which was surely going to be an easy win especially with the excellent Gryffindor team.  
  
This time Harry was flying against Justin Finch-Fletchley and Harry beat him to the Snitch winning the match 270-80. The team had a massive celebration in the common room that night due to their win and most didn't go to bed until early the next morning.  
  
When Fred and George had finally decided to leave the common room it was just Olivia and Harry. They hadn't been really alone together since that night during the holidays and Harry saw Fred wink at him again before he had left.  
  
"You really deserve all this. You played well against Justin." Olivia said to him.  
  
"Me, play well? We wouldn't have won if you and Angelina hadn't got the Quaffle all those times."  
  
"Stop it Mr Potter, you're making me blush." She replied in a tone of mock embarrassment but then ended up giggling.  
  
"You blush? Don't make me laugh."  
  
"Don't make me blush and I won't make you laugh." She replied and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
Merlin she's gorgeous, Harry thought and seized the moment and leaned into kiss her, he looked up when she didn't return it and he heard Olivia sigh.  
  
"Harry, I'm with Draco, you can't just kiss me because you feel like it."  
  
"I know, it's just when I see you I just can't help it."  
  
"Learn to help it Harry, it's late and we still have lessons tomorrow." With that she got up out of the chair and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
*** Lucius Malfoy sat twirling the end of his wand with his fingertips in the living room of his manor he waited a moment before he heard the front door open and the voice of the house elf. Moments later his son entered a look of panic on his face and a letter tight in his fist.  
  
"Father, what happened? That idiot Dumbledore said something was urgent."  
  
"Be quiet, boy and sit down," he said indicating the spare arm chair. Draco obeyed and sunk into his eyes still fixed on his father.  
  
"Now, how is Miss Harrington?"  
  
"Olivia?"  
  
"Yes, of course Olivia, you ignorant child. How is she?"  
  
"She's okay, at least she's not with Potter."  
  
"Have you spoken with her about the holiday arrangements?"  
  
"Not yet but it's definite she is the daughter of Walter Harrington the ex- auror, his only daughter."  
  
"Good, now did she tell you where he is now?"  
  
"Locked up in St Mungo's apparently."  
  
"And is her blood pure?"  
  
"Perfectly down to her great great great great grandmother."  
  
"Excellent the Lord will be pleased," Lucius Malfoy rose out of his chair. "Well you can go now and owl when she has agreed."  
  
***  
  
Olivia sat on one of the desks in classroom E and was absent mindedly swinging her legs and humming to herself.  
  
She was singing a chorus she had heard when she had been in London the previous summer, a muggle song.  
  
iIf you could my punk rock princess I would be your garage band king You can tell me why you just don't fit in and how you're gonna be something  
  
If I could be your first sweet heartache I would do it over again If you could be my punk rock princess I would be your heroin /i  
  
She stopped when she heard the door open and saw Draco Malfoy enter and felt the colour flush to her face but he acted as though he hadn't heard.  
  
"Evening," he moved forwards and pulled a chair out next to her.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Arrangements for the Easter holidays. I know you couldn't stay with me over Christmas so what about Easter?"  
  
"That's sounds great but is your father okay with that?"  
  
"Why wouldn't he be?"  
  
Olivia shrugged, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"That's settled then, anyone I'm sure you've got better things to do, I have some people to meet."  
  
"Alright, goodnight then." She kissed him on the cheek before leaving slightly puzzled.  
  
Draco sat twiddling his thumbs until the door opened once more and a group of boys entered.  
  
"Higgs, Nott, Crabbe, take a seat."  
  
"My father said you were going to explain the arrangements to us,"  
  
"Patience now Higgs I will explain in due time. Firstly you know of Olivia Harrington?"  
  
"Gryffindor, the one Scarhead fancies?" Draco nodded and went on.  
  
"Well said girl is the daughter of one of the most infulencial aurors."  
  
"So what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Be quiet Crabbe! I'll continue, well the Dark Lord has decided that it would be best to take this girl and keep her with him for now. You see he needs her blood."  
  
The tall, lanky boy at the back now spoke.  
  
"Are they going to kill her?"  
  
"Of course not Nott, that would be too obvious especially with her staying at my home, Dumbledore would be all over us. No, she'll come back here and won't remember a thing, I need you to make sure you are there on the night of the twenty fifth, for that is when we're needed. They can't use any of the senior members the blood is too young. You can go now, just make sure you're there."  
  
Harry stood outside the ajar door, he'd been looking for Olivia and heard Malfoy's voice. He was sure she'd be with him but had heard other voices. Before turning away he heard something and had decided to stay. As soon as Malfoy dismissed the others he ran, running as fast as he could to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
*** 


	13. The Trail of Destiny

Chapter 13  
  
The Trail of Destiny  
  
Harry had sprinted and pushed the portrait hole open, bursting into the common room breathlessly. He caught sight of Olivia and grabbed her over pulling her into the corridor by the stairs.  
  
"Malfoy...you can't stay with him...he's planning something." Harry said in short bursts. A bemused look came across Olivia's face and she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean Draco's planning something?"  
  
"I heard him...just now in the classroom...he was with other Slytherins."  
  
"I was just with Draco though, he didn't say anything of the sort. Are you sure you're not just imagining something?"  
  
"Of course I'm not imagining things. Why would I make it up?"  
  
At his comment Olivia suddenly found the laces of her shoes extremely interesting.  
  
"Olivia?" Harry could sense something was wrong. She looked up at him and sighed.  
  
"Maybe because you're jealous? How do I know?"  
  
"Jealous? Me? Of Malfoy?" he said with extreme disgust.  
  
"Yes, you've made it very clear in the past that you don't want Draco and I to be together. Why would now be any different." Olivia's tone changed, it became more assertive and irritated.  
  
"I still don't understand why you think I'd be lying."  
  
"I was just with Draco talking about the holidays, I didn't see anyone else."  
  
Harry moved slightly so that Olivia was now pressed up against the wall of the corridor. She looked around frantically; she'd never seen Harry like this.  
  
"The things I did for you. I don't know what I ever saw in you, it was probably just your looks you haven't got much else worthy of my time." He strode away and looked back once he'd reached the stairs, she was just standing their looking stunned.  
  
***  
  
Olivia was sitting on her bed reading her latest letter from her father, she wasn't going to cry. She'd had it with boys they were all lying and hurtful and she didn't want anything to do with them. She was more angry and hurt then upset. She was just sitting there, the letter in her hands until she realized that she'd nearly shredded it recalling the situation.  
  
Hermione pushed the door open with a bang and threw her books down, collapsing on her bed. She saw her roommate's face and she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Everything's fine." She lied unconvincingly.  
  
"Spill!" Hermione demanded.  
  
Olivia couldn't control her emotions, her confusion about Draco, worries about her father and the hurt she had after what Harry had said to her. Herrmione stood listening until she had finished.  
  
"Right, so you think Harry is lying?"  
  
"It's not just that, it's because I was with Draco. I said goodbye and then went up to the common room. I'm sitting down and suddenly I see Harry burst in and grab me. At the moment I don't know what to believe."  
  
*** Harry Potter sat drumming his fingers on the class room table. He'd received a note asking him to be here at lunch. It would probably end up being some joke of Malfoy's but deep down he wished it was Olivia. She hadn't returned his owls and he could never catch her in class. Harry didn't know why he had said she was worthless but he knew she would never speak to him.  
  
He looked up when he saw a door bang and heard a female voice speak.  
  
"Harry,"  
  
It wasn't who he thought it would be. The girl had a curtain of long raven hair which hung down her back and swung as she walked towards him. It was also cut in a blunt fringe and she looked of oriental origin.  
  
"Cho?" he asked. "What do you want?"  
  
Harry definitely wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now. She pouted as he knew all girls did and stuck out her bottom lip making her look like a spoilt child.  
  
"I only wanted to see you Harry," she moved closer to him and began to trail her finger up and done his cheek. "I've been thinking about you a lot," Cho moved nearer and kissed him, biting a little on his bottom lip.  
  
Harry pulled away, taken aback. He didn't know why though, it wasn't like he was going out with anyone. Cho looked at him bewildered then a look of recognition dawned on her face.  
  
"Oh, so you don't like me." Cho blushed slightly and went for the door. Harry got up and pulled her back, she'd probably go and cry and he could not use that right now. She was also very pretty.  
  
"I like you too, Cho."  
  
"Really?" Harry nodded and slid his hands around her waist, kissing her tenderly on the lips. He wasn't ready to be too forward just yet. Cho pulled away and glanced at her watch.  
  
"I've got to go Harry, I'll see you soon. Goodbye." With that the girl left leaving Harry sitting there pondering the situation. He picked up he school bag and ran to the great hall and sat next to Ron.  
  
"I just kissed Cho Chang?"  
  
"You what?" Ron replied in between mouthfuls of Shepherd's Pie.  
  
"Well, she sort of kissed me and then I kissed her again."  
  
"And is Olivia alright with this?"  
  
"Haven't spoken to her and I can say I particularly care, it's not like I need her permission."  
  
"I heard what you said to her, why'd you do it mate? I thought you liked her?"  
  
"Of course I like her, she just thought I was being jealous and she woudn't listen. It's all Malfoy's fault."  
  
Ron took a swig of pumpkin juice and wiped his mouth with his hand.  
  
"It always is mate, it always is."  
  
***  
  
The Gryffindor common room was full of noise one night. Olivia and Ron sat conversing animatedly about the latest Chudley Cannons match and the rest of the Weasleys and the two Creevy brothers had set off a couple of Dr Filibuster's Wet Start fireworks. The truth was everyone was restless about the upcoming holidays just one week left. The only two not joining in the fun were Hermione and Harry who both sat at the large table most of which was occupied with Hermione's various textbooks. She was convinced she would get a head start on the summer exams.  
  
Harry couldn't take his eyes of Olivia, watching her laugh and smile made he stomach flip. She wasn't worthless, she was wonderful and he knew it. Harry just couldn't bring himself to talk to her, she'd just make up an excuse and leave, he could still see the hurt deep in her eyes. Hermione slammed her book down and let out a moan of indignation.  
  
"I've studied it five times now and it won't stick."  
  
"Uh, huh," Harry replied, dazed.  
  
"Harry! You've been like this for days; you have to get over it."  
  
"How am I supposed to get over it, she's going with Malfoy for the holidays and who knows what she'll be like when."  
  
"Have you tired talked to her?"  
  
"What do you think I've been doing, she doesn't want anything to do with me." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Could you try talking to her, Hermione?"  
  
"If I do, she'll just change the subject, you really need to do it before it's too late."  
  
***  
  
Olivia pulled the scarf tighter around her and pulled out her wand, she muttered a spell causing her trunk to levitate and move in the air in front of her. Checking that she had everything she made her down to the Great Hall. Hermione had taken the journey to Hogsmeade station with her to say goodbye. She found herself an empty compartment with Draco before getting off the train.  
  
"Bye, 'Mione, I'll miss you." Olivia said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I'll miss you too, now get on the train, you'll be late." She hugged her once more before taking her seat next to Draco.  
  
Harry ran as fast as her could to get to the train he had pleaded with Olivia once more to see sense but her had failed. The last he saw was her reflection in the moving train window and Draco Malfoy's trademark smirk next to her.  
  
*** 


End file.
